Be There With You
by SilverRider
Summary: PRTF: She will always be with him no matter what.


**Disclaimer**: PRTF doesn't belong to me, it's now Disney's *_grumbles_* Well, read on. And **_Be There With You_** belongs to **_Human Nature_**; I'm only stealing …um…borrowing it for this fic. 

**Special Thanks to**: Sierra Crane for editing

**_Be There With you_**

_I never cared for simple words of tenderness   
I never thought my life could be as sweet as this   
But now I know, I want to spend it all with you, baby._

She woke up to a warm glow on her face---that same glow too a long time coming, but it was there. 

Her past was always had been a wall for her future, but not anymore. She smiled at that, there was a time she had never been tender, she had a heart of stone, she was selfish and never cared for anyone but herself.

But all that change by a human baby she helped deliver back in 2001. 

Coming back to the present, she took a good look around. She smiled, here she had a life, what she had always dreamed of; the love of a man she thought she'd never have. A home she always wanted, but never thought she would get. 

Looking at the man sleeping on the bed beside her, he was the man she wanted to spend her life with. 

_I drive my car and think about you constantly   
I lie awake and I want to feel you next to me_

_What can I do? My life's only complete with you, baby_

Her mind was always on him, no matter what she was doing or where she was; he had given her something, to her it was something precious, no words could describe. 

It had been something she never had before, it was his attention and love, his tender side that he showed only to his family and friends. 

There were nights she missed him, in bed, being in his arms, feeling his lips on her hair, his breath on her neck. But just to see his face she would, could go without sleep if she chose do so. She dreaded the moments when he wasn't with her. She was in love and she was going to make sure this relationship lasted a lifetime.

  
_Oh don't you know___

_You are the one I treasure   
A part of me forever_

_And I'll be there with you   
Whatever you do   
With all of my heart I promise you   
I'll be there with you   
Just know that it's true   
With all of my heart I'm there for you   
Wherever you go - I'll be there   
Whatever we're up against   
Just know that I'll be there with you_

He didn't know, she hadn't told him, that he was the only one for her. And she promised herself that she would stand by him no matter what happened. Even in the worst times, she would stand with him and by him with all her heart. 

Be there with him all the way till her last breath. 

_You're like the sun that brightens up the darkest skies   
The only one I'm seeing when I close my eyes_

_Oh can't you see, you'll never be alone again, baby_

His smile always lit her up. Whether she was sad, angry, mad. It cheered her up just by seeing him, melting away that emotion. He didn't even have to try and calm her down. Just gave her a lop-sided smile and it would have her pulse racing. 

He was her world, her happiness, and her life. She saw him and only him whenever she closed her eyes. This was a feeling she wasn't used to, but when she felt it, it was wonderful, her heart was full of hope and courage. 

She now knew she would never be alone. She had him, and his friends, which was enough for her.

_  
Don't you know___

_You are the one I treasure   
A part of me forever_

_You're like the sunrise I've waited to see   
A beautiful moment always with me   
I've waited a lifetime only to be - be with you_

After her days of the dark, he was her sunshine. And would always continue to be. Whenever she though of her past it shamed her to a level she never known. 

But as the time went she learned to cherish and enjoy the moments, even things as tiny as seeing a butterfly gliding through the air. 

Her thoughts were interrupted. 

"Morning, Beautiful." 

"Hey, Handsome."

"So how about a kiss?" he snuggled closer to her. 

"Lucas," she hissed

"Oh come on, Nadira, you know I love you." 

"And I love you."

_Yep,_ she thought. She waited a lifetime for him. 


End file.
